


Always Be My Friend

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney take a nap under a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _If apples keep on falling/And three and two is five/I’ll still be loving you/No matter what goes right_ (“No Matter What Goes Right”)

It was probably a sign of early-onset horrible space dementia that when Rodney found John sprawled at the base of a large tree, napping in the sunlight of an alien world, he simply sat down and joined him.

“Hmm?” John said, only half awake, and that was a wonderful change, that he could feel safe enough to fall asleep like this. He sat up, leaning heavily on Rodney’s shoulder. “McKay?”

“You were expecting someone else?” Rodney replied, carding his fingers through John’s hair— it was distinctly unfair that while his had thinned and turned an unflattering shade of gray, John’s hair was as unruly as ever and turned gloriously white.

“Nobody who’d cuddle me in my sleep,” said John, sitting up a little more. “You ready to head back?”

Rodney shook his head. “Nah.”

“Yeah?” John countered, grinning. “You wanna sit under a tree and let an… apple-thing fall on your head?”

“Gravity has already been discovered, thank you, Captain Clueless.”

“That’s _Brigadier General_ Clueless,” said John.

“Yes, it is,” Rodney agreed, with a smile.

The breeze picked up and a shadow moved suddenly overhead— and John reached out to catch the apple-thing before it hit Rodney’s head. “See?” he said.

Rodney laughed. “My hero.”

THE END


End file.
